My SoCalled Complicated
by aries-chica56
Summary: Starts at Episode 18: The Weekend and the continues from there. Some dialogue is taken straight out of the episodes but the continuation is all my own.


**Brian**: Oh My God!

**Brian** (V.O.) _Oh My God! Rayanne Graf is handcuffed to Angela's parents' headboard. Oh my God! This is like a fantasy come true. Except in my fantasy it would be Angela cuffed, and I would have the key. And it would be in my bedroom with privacy. (_Realizing he's getting a bulging in his pants_) I can't think about this now, I need to figure out how I could be of service. How can I do that when she is standing so close to me._

Brian crosses the room, where the bed has already been pulled away from the wall. He examines Rayanne's handcuffed arm.

**Rayanne**: Ahhh… Gentle!

**Brian**: Sorry. Well, it's really simple. A child could get her out of this. (He gestures toward Danielle, Angela's little sister who w as standing by the door) Ummm. All we need is wire shears. I mean any dad has them, you know. I mean not my dad. But, a normal dad. Your dad probably has them.

**Danielle**: He doesn't.

**Brian**: Oh… (hesitates, thinking for a minute what their next course of action should be) Fine. Well we can just go to the hardware store Monday.

**Rayanne**: (obviously disappointed) Great… Monday.

**Brian**: (V.O)_I wish I could be more help but I have got to stop fantasizing about Angela on my bed in the same position as Rayanne is in. I have got to stop before I get a hard on, and Rayanne points it out. That would be embarrassing. (_He sits down on a chair on the other side of the room) _Think Brian, think. Where could you get another key?_

**Brian**: Maybe we could find a place that sells handcuffs by the same manufacturer. Maybe they would use the same key.

**Sharon**: Well… there is this place called "The Pleasure Center" that might have this sort of stuff.

**Brian**: (V.O.) _Wow. Ms. Goodie-goodie Sharon Cherski just referred to a sex store?_

**Rayanne**: Oooh Cherski, "The Pleasure Center"?

**Sharon**: (defensively) I pass by it. Geez.

**Angela**: Fine, someone has to go.

The entire room stares at Brian.

**Brian**: (upon realization) Hey! I don't even know where "The Pleasure Center" is.

**Brian**: (V.O.) _Could I have said that any differently?_

**Sharon**: Don't worry. I'll show you. (with a smug look on her face).

* * * * *

Brian enters front door to the Chase residence quickly, Angela is giving him a questioning face.

**Brian**: You would not believe who we ran into a block away from "The Pleasure Center". (walking away)

Angela peers outside through the curtained window. There is Kyle necking Sharon intensely on the front porch.

**Sharon**: Kyle, (half talking, half moaning)… Kyle… Oh God that feels good, but no. I told you, you have to go. You can't come in. Kyle… No. (pushing him off of her)

**Kyle**: (looking for an excuse to come in) Can't I just come in to, like, use the bathroom?

**Sharon**: (feeling embarrassed, agrees) Oh. (smiles)

Kyle and his friend Phil come in to the Chase residence.

* * * * *

**Brian**: Hey. Wake up. I got 'em.

**Rayanne**: (obviously noticing how close he is to her, and basking in the attention) Mmm…Krakow I never did it with you on top before.

**Brian**: (annoyed) Hey. Can we keep this professional?

**Rayanne**: Aww, but you are my knight in shining armour. (realizing that there is something wrong with the key, grabs it from him) Wait a second… this key is too big, it won't fit.

Brian shoots her a look.

**Rayanne**: Krakow you are such an idiot. (trying to push him off of her)

**Brian**: Stop moving will you.

**Rayanne**: No, it's too big!

At that moment, Kyle bursts in. They both freeze and look at him.

**Kyle**: Hi

Then he notices that Rayanne and Brian are not alone, because there is Angela and Rickie and who he assumed was Angela's little sister Danielle sitting watching the show. He slowly backs out of the room in time to see Phil come out of the bathroom.

**Kyle**: (in the "you will not believe this" tone) Phil, Brian Krakow has Rayanne Graf chained to a bed and they're all watching.

From the other side of the door, they hear.

**Rayanne**: Krakow, stop! It's too big! It won't fit!

The two jocks laugh and then go down the stairs to leave. They can not wait to tell others about this.

* * * * *

Back on the other side of the door…

**Rickie**: Well it's obvious that we're not going to fix this tonight, so I think we should keep racking our brains and reconvene in the morning with more ideas.

**Rayanne**: You mean I have to stay here all night? (whimpers)

**Rickie**: Yea I guess so. I don't see how we can get you out.

**Rayanne**: I will at least have company right? I mean you all won't just abandon me here.

Everyone becomes uncertain and all look to Angela for permission, and a plan. She nods, as if she had any choice in the matter.

**Sharon**: Okay then I got to call my mom and let her know. (promptly leaves the room)

**Brian**: (V.O.) _I should get going too. Not that I have a lot waiting for me at home. My parents are out of town again. But I don't think Angela will want me to stay._ (picking up his jacket)

**Angela**: (to Brian) Where are you going? You can't go.

**Brian**: (startled) What?

**Angela**: We're all in this together.

**Brian**: Oh. (letting go of his jacket).

**Brian**: (V.O.) _She asked *me* to stay. *Angela Chase* just asked me to stay. Why does she has this power over me? _

**Rayanne**: I'm hungry. Can we order some pizza?

* * * * *

It is late at night, and everyone is asleep once the sleeping arrangements were sorted. Angela and Sharon were in Angela's room. Rickie was asleep in the guest room as planned. Brian, even though had a perfectly good bed literally across the street, was curled up on the couch. And Rayanne was in the master bedroom still handcuffed to the bedpost. And Danielle is returning to her room and checks in on Rayanne.

**Rayanne**: Wait. Come in.

**Danielle**: (turns around and enters) You're awake?

**Rayanne**: I can't sleep. Too bored to sleep. Could you do me a favour?

**Danielle**: I could, for money.

**Rayanne**: A girl after my very own heart. (smiles) Okay here's what you do: you go down to the liquor cabinet, you get me a bottle. Anything brown. I'll give you a dollar.

**Danielle**: Nope.

**Rayanne**: Two dollars.

**Danielle**: It's wrong to drink. (in a sing-song voice)

**Rayanne**: You have a real miserable side to you, you know that?

**Danielle**: My parents say you are a bad influence. I heard them talking about the things you do. Why do you do 'em?

**Rayanne**: You know - -…(stops in the middle of the sentence) See, when I look at myself, I see everything in like, slow motion, and I think, 'Something has to happen.' (pause and looks away) Only it never does. So I have to make it happen.(looking back at Danielle)

**Danielle**: Wow.(got a dreamy look on her face. She picks up the box of chocolate raisins) They're brown.

**Rayanne**: (only partially satisfied) That they are.

* * * * *

Next morning. Angela is on the way past her parents' room when she sees Danielle and Rayanne asleep together. She is not happy about this but decides to keep walking to the bathroom.

Brian Krakow wakes up on the couch, in Angela's house. He goes the downstairs bathroom, but discovers Rickie is occupying it. He decides to use the other one but when he gets to the door when Angela opens it and is standing there with only a towel wrapped around her, and her hair is wet.

**Angela**: AHH! Brian! What are you doing?

**Brian**: (V.O.) _Oh my God! Angela Chase is standing less than two feet away from me wearing only a towel. I have died. I must have, because this could *not* just have happened to *me.* _

**Brian**: (staring) Oh --, I'm so sorry. (instinctively turning away) I came up here to use the bathroom, because Rickie is using the one downstairs. (slowly turning red)

**Angela**: Don't look. I'm gonna go to my room now.

After Angela leaves, Brian goes in the bathroom and exhales the breath that he's been holding in.

**Brian**: (V.O.) _I just saw Angela in a towel. _(smiles).

Angela does the same when she got to the safety of her room. She is grateful that Sharon was still asleep and missed the whole thing.

**Angela**: (V.O.) _I can't believe Brian Krakow just saw me in a towel, getting out of the shower. I don't know how I feel about this. How am I supposed to feel about something like this?_

* * * * *

Once everyone was up again, they are all together again trying to figure out the handcuff situation. The plan is to take apart the bed and then disassemble the headboard to slide the handcuffs off.

**Angela**: (to Brian) I'm really having second thoughts about you taking apart my parents' bed.

**Rayanne**: Just do it.

**Brian**: (to Angela, with a quick glance in her direction) I told you, that's the beauty part. I don't have to take apart the whole bed, just the headboard.

Brian is unscrewing the headboard when the whole bed feel apart that Rayanne was not expecting.

**Rayanne**: Woah! *in shock*

* * * * *

**Brian**: (to Rickie who is holding the other end of the headboard) On three. One…Two.. Three.

They lift the top part off, and Rayanne pulls the handcuffs out.

**Rayanne**: (fills with joy) Yes! I am free. Krakow you are a genius. (kisses Brian on the cheek, he blushes) Okay, I am out of here.

**Angela**: (astonished) You're leaving?

**Rayanne**: (anxiously collecting her boots, and putting them on) Don't make something out of this weekend.

**Angela**: Don't you dare leave. (grabs Rayanne's stuff)

**Rayanne**: Come on. (fed up) Hands off!

**Angela**: (pleading) My parents will never trust me again.

**Rayanne**: (getting annoyed) Come on, now you are crossing the line, girlfriend.

**Angela**: I can't believe you! You are like this curse that is just destroying my life.

The phone rings but everyone ignores it except for Danielle, who picks it up. Rickie and Sharon decided to get involved and both end up taking a side to pull the girls away from one another.

**Angela**: (continues) You can't just walk out and expect us to clean up after you. You're like this living, breathing bad luck omen!

**Rayanne**: Don't mince words!Tell me how you feel.

**Sharon** : Rayanne, calm down.

**Rickie** : Hold it together. Angela!

**Angela** : I can't take it anymore.

In the midst of this grand fight, Danielle is listening on the phone, hoping that the person on the other line can't hear the chaos that is going on. She finally put down the phone and attempts to get everyone's attention.

**Danielle**: Hey, hey, HEY! Mom's gonna be home in 20 minutes.

Everyone's faces are horrified. They all know that putting the bed would the be first priority so everyone silently chips in getting it reassembled. It is mainly because of Rickie, Sharon Rayanne and Brian that the bed got put back together. Sharon and Danielle were cleaning up the mess in the master bedroom, only to discover that the living room needs to be tidied immediately as well. Angela and Rickie wash the dishes in the kitchen. By the time Patty enters, the house is in pretty decent shape.

**Patty**: (calls out) Hello?

They all gather on the bed, which is now back together, all sheeted up and made. And they turn on the TV as if they were watching some fishing programming. Patty and Graham enter.

**Everyone**: Hi!

**Patty**: Hi.

**Angela**: Oh, oh, Rayanne came over.

**Patty**: Great.

**Sharon and Brian**: (simultaneously) And I did too.

They all watch intently if Patty will pick up on something suspicious. Patty bends down to pick up empty chocolate raisin box and clears her throat.

**Danielle**: (jumps up) I'm sorry.

**Patty**: What are you kids doing up here? (setting down the key on top of her jewellery box, Danielle sees this)

**Angela**: We were just, um…

**Patty**: I would really prefer it if you weren't watching TV in my room.

**Angela**: You're really right. I'm sorry.

**Danielle**: (picks up the key) Angela.

**Angela**: So how was your weekend?

**Graham**: Nothing special.

**Patty**: Yours?

**Angela**: The usual.

**Danielle**: *Angela!* (getting impatient)

**Patty**: What? Danielle, what is it?

**Danielle**: (unsure of what to do) I really missed you. (hugs her mom, obviously tries to get Angela to notice the key in her hand.)

**Patty**: Oh, sweet Danielle. I really missed you too.

Angela grabs the key, gives it to Rickie, who gives it to Sharon, who passes it to Brian, then to Rayanne who undoes the handcuffs, as Angela gives a hug to her mother from the back. The handcuff is opened, and then put in the black box it was found in, and hidden under the pillow.

Graham comes out of the bathroom, and sees his girls hugging their mom, and gives Patty a look. Everyone decides this is their cue to leave, and rushes downstairs out the door.

* * * * *

Angela is holding the door, she kisses Sharon on the cheek goodbye, then she slaps Brian on the shoulder who stands there awkwardly not really knowing how to react so Rickie nudges him along.

**Angela**: Um, Can I talk to Ryanne for a minute? Alone?*Rickie steps outside*

**Rayanne**: Look I don't want to get in a big discussion or anything.

**Angela**: Neither do I.

**Rayanne**: Then why'd you ask me to stay?

**Angela**: For the key?

They stand there for a second, and then Rayanne smiles and hands it over from her jacket breast pocket.

**Angela**: I knew you couldn't resist.*smugly, knowing Rayanne too well*

**Rayanne**: (jokingly) Party pooper. (grins and leaves)

**Angela**: (closing the door, and sighs) Weekend from hell. (to Danielle) By the way, thanks.

**Danielle**: So what are we doing next weekend?

**Angela**: Danielle, *we* are not doing anything.


End file.
